Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Chris Bachalo | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Inker1_1 = Tim Townsend | Inker1_2 = Jaime Mendoza | Inker1_3 = Al Vey | Colourist1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = Charles Xavier and I rarely saw eye-to-eye, but we shared a dream. And Scott Summers murdered Charles Xavier right in front of me... while, at the same time, he destroyed my powers, my mutant birthright... so I'm forced to live the rest of my life as a pale reflection of my former self... Scott Summers is not the face of the mutant race. He is not the face of the future. He is a murdering monster. You need to get Scott Summers to reveal himself to the world. You need to him to self-destruct in public. It wont take much and it won't take long... and I'm here to help you make this happen. | Speaker = Magneto to Maria Hill. | StoryTitle1 = The New Revolution | Synopsis1 = Maria Hill enters a SHIELD cell containing an unknown person, who showed up out of nowhere looking to talk to her. He brings a holographic projector showing a map of the Earth, with glowing notes showing every new mutant around the world. The man tells her that she has a potential revolt on her hands and that although the government and SHIELD hate Cyclops, the people on the street love him. He tells her that Cyclops is no longer in control of his powers, and when Maria questions the legitimacy of his intel, he tells her about what happened in San Diego one day earlier. A new mutant is shown losing control of his powers, creating golden balls that are causing great destruction. The police show up to apprehend him, but before they can capture him Cyclops and the Extinction Team show up. Magneto disarms the police while Tempus traps them and the immediate area in a time-bubble. Cyclops introduces himself to the new mutant, Fabio Medina, but before things can go further, Sentinels attack the X-Men. After a short battle, Cyclops unleashes an optic blast that destroys all of them, at the cost of leaving him drained. The Extinction Team retreat with Fabian. The man, revealed to be Magneto, tells Maria that killing Cyclops will only martyr him, and that to destroy him they need to expose his true self to the world. When Maria asks why he's here, he responds that Cyclops killed Xavier and destroyed his powers, that he's nothing more than a murdering monster, and that he's there to help them get him to self-destruct in public. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Students *** *** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unidentified S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Professor X (Charles Xavier) Locations: * ** * Underground S.H.I.E.L.D. Interrogation Bunker (Unknown location) Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The true flagship book of the X-Men returns. In the wake of the Phoenix, the world has changed and is torn on exactly what Cyclops and his team of X-Men are – visionary revolutionaries or dangerous terrorists? Whatever the truth, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magneto, and Magik are out in the world gathering up new mutants and redefining the name UNCANNY X-MEN. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included